


Helga And Yumi Complain On An Online Chat Program Together And Then Go On A Date While Casi Takes A Long Nap

by TheColonel



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColonel/pseuds/TheColonel
Summary: this was inspired by ape escape 3's love horoscope allowing same-sex couple predictions and me thinking yumi and helga are cute





	Helga And Yumi Complain On An Online Chat Program Together And Then Go On A Date While Casi Takes A Long Nap

_Gotcha! **YourIdolYumi** joined the server!_

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:03 AM_  
So this is one of those chatroom things?

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:03 AM_  
yeah  
i set this up for all of us but only you and casi have joined for now  
need to remember to invite natalie later

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:04 AM_  
What about Kei, Jimmy, Spike and the Prof?  
And aunt Aki?

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:07 AM_  
maaaaaaaaaaaaybe i'll remember aki

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:08 AM_  
Hahaha  
So where's Casi a  
Anyway?  
Sorry, phone  
Don't have a computer

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:08 AM_  
you should get one  
useful to have  
my dad helped me build mine  
right after i found out he didn't really get killed by robot monkeys

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:08 AM_  
That happened???

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:08 AM_  
no like i said  
he didnt actually get killed by robot monkeys i was wrong  
anyway casis taking a nap rn  
shes cute when shes sleeping, t b h

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:10 AM_  
... Right  
So uh  
You doing anything tonight  
?

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:11 AM_  
drinking water  
eatng leftover pizza  
watching streams  
being vaguely listless at 2am basicly  
how bout you

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:12 AM_  
Nothing really  
Had a super late concert today  
Couldn't sleep after  
Went on my phone and saw your email  
Thanks, btw

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:14 AM_  
np ur my main girl  
always happy to hang  
:apeglasses:

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:14 AM_  
Why is there an emote of an ape wearing sunglasses

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 2:15 AM_  
cuz i put it there

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 2:19 AM_  
Uh  
Okay

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 3:41 AM_  
Helga? You there  
?

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:26 AM_  
@YourIdolYumi whats up

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:27 AM_  
asdg  
You scared me  
How did you do that  
Where were you anyway

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:28 AM_  
just @ me girl  
like this  
@everyone  
but use my name instead

_Casio posted Thursday at 4:28 AM_  
Yaaaaawn...  
Hi everybody! Wow, you two are up late!

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:28 AM_  
whoops sorry casi forgot you were asleep

_Casio posted Thursday at 4:29 AM_  
Hehe, don't worry, I'm an AI, so I don't really need it. It does feel nice, though... yaaawn... mm, you two have fun talking. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Good night!

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:29 AM_  
aw she went offline already  
i wanted to tell her how cute she looks tonight

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:30 AM_  
Uh, she's a computer, though

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:30 AM_  
i told you, computers can do more than you think. and i met her in vr once. she's even cuter up close imo  
she showed me a weird music video she put together once of herself. and well it was kinda weird. but also kinda hot  
anyway what'd you wanna talk about

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:32 AM_  
I've been feeling really weird all night  
It's kinda embarrassing but  
Every night before I go to sleep I, uh

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:33 AM_  
read yuri comics

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:33 AM_  
afefhuegfygufre  
Who told you  
I didn't think anybody knew

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:33 AM_  
well tbh i was joking but  
same

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:33 AM_  
Oh my god  
You're

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:34 AM_  
*pulling down front of hat* heh, what. you thought i was straight?  
Guess. Again.

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:34 AM_  
Totally lonely and depressed, just like me

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:35 AM_  
:monkeycryin:

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:35 AM_  
Why is there a  
Nvm  
Actually

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:36 AM_  
:monkeygun:

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:36 AM_  
I was feeling weird tonight so I went online to go look at some  
Gay comics  
And they were cute and made me laugh but also  
Didn't make me stop  
Feeling depressed

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:41 AM_  
I really want a girlfriend

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:42 AM_  
hell,

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 4:42 AM_  
I'm actuallly  
Cryiing  
Right now  
I'm crying in beed and the tears are gettting on my pphone screen  
My fingers are sshaking  
I waant girlfriend

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 4:44 AM_  
hell,

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:01 AM_  
so uh  
@YourIdolYumi  
you there

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 5:03 AM_  
Y  
Yes

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:04 AM_  
youve never been to a theme park before right

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 5:05 AM_  
No

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:05 AM_  
you free tomorrow  
or uh, friday, i mean  
i got tickets

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 5:06 AM_  
!!!  
Tonight was my last concert  
Actually  
For a while, at least  
Friday is... my 20th birthday

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:08 AM_  
oh wow  
i just turned 21 actually

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 5:09 AM_  
What the  
You're older than me!?

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:10 AM_  
guess so lol  
so you wanna go or not

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 5:10 AM_  
Helga  
I love you

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:20 AM_  
meet up at your house at 11:30 tomorrow? we'll talk about stuff then?

_YourIdolYumi posted Thursday at 5:21 AM_  
Yeah

_sports staruka posted Thursday at 5:22 AM_  
c you then

_Casio posted Thursday at 6:00 AM_  
Aaaaaah... rise and shine, @everyone!  
Oh, I guess it's only the three of us in here, teehee! Oh, and those two went out on a date I guess...?  
Hm, Helga's probably going to forget to invite everyone else like this. Alright, I'll do it for her!  
Oh, but maybe I should delete these chat logs first... They might want to keep things private... But maybe that would be rude...?

_Were you lookin' fer me, **RailwaySpike**?_

_Well now, **JakeWuzHere**, I'm surprised you made it this far._

_JakeWuzHere posted Thursday at 10:00 AM_  
what are these join messages even

_RailwaySpike posted Thursday at 10:01 AM_  
I think they're references?

_JakeWuzHere posted Thursday at 10:02 AM_  
to what

_It's **KrazyKei**! Where did he Gogh??_

_Huh!? What's wrong with this **Jimmy**?!_

_Hey, **DaPr0f3ss0r**! Either pee or get off the pot._

_Jimmy posted Thursday at 10:06 AM_  
Oh No Is There Something Wrong With Me  
I'm Sorry Everyone

_JakeWuzHere posted Thursday at 10:06 AM_  
trying to read these is giving me a headache  
wait why is the professor

_The sparkle I'm looking for is the real **Aki The Lucky**._

_Nothing matters unless you decide to care about it! And only you can decide what your life is worth, **supernat**!_

_supernat posted Thursday at 10:10 AM_  
i hate these so much  
wait  
wait  
waaaaait  
*looks back on past six hours of chat log*  
daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn

_Aki the Lucky posted Thursday at 10:11 AM_  
Oh my! Yumi finally said it!

_Casio posted Thursday at 10:12 AM_  
Good morning everyone!

_supernat posted Thursday at 10:13 AM_  
u should've deleted those logs casi lolllll  
did you notice that helga called u cute

_Casio posted Thursday at 10:13 AM_  
She did!? *blushes*

_supernat posted Thursday at 10:14 AM_  
lol  
they gonna be awkwarrrrrrd when they see this

_sports staruka posted Yesterday at 11:30 PM_  
ah

_YourIdolYumi posted Today at 9:41 AM_  
Agurhegihugr  
Gueguebguefuewigueiwhuihui  
Vubvuibuinbourebnuobngureghure  
Well Helga was good at kissing so I don't care anymore

_I am the bone of my **pink**. I have crafted over a thousand greeting messages._

_pink posted Today at 9:45 AM_  
SUP YOU BITCHES  
AHAHAHA  
@everyone BROKE MY BOYFRIEND OUTTA PRISON AND HACKED INTO YOUR CHATROOM

_YourIdolYumi posted Today at 9:47 AM_  
HOW

_**Spectre** joined the server!_

_sports staruka posted Today at 9:48 AM_  
:monkeyinspect:

_Spectre posted Today at 9:50 AM_  
Nice emotes

_sports staruka posted Today at 9:51 AM_  
thx

_Spectre posted Today at 9:52 AM_  
For a clown to use  
At the circus

_sports staruka posted Today at 9:53 AM_  
you misspelled your own damn name  
ready for me and my gf to topple you like i toppled your robot that one time?

_Spectre posted Today at 9:59 AM_  
It's stylistic.

_Several people are typing..._

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by ape escape 3's love horoscope allowing same-sex couple predictions and me thinking yumi and helga are cute


End file.
